Meeting the Planet Explorer
by ErinViolaFreesia
Summary: Having some free time on her hands, Viola Appleby decides to visit her old school friend for a week. Who happens to be a famous Youtuber! Rated M for some later scenes... Maybe
1. Singing in the Rain

Annoyed thoughts clouded in my head as the heavens decided to open in the streets of London. Rain hammered against the pavement and the thunder grumbled in the skies. I attempted to wrap my thin purple cardigan around me in attempt to provide me with much needed warmth, which failed miserably.

Dragging my small red suitcase behind me, I sighed to myself as I could feel my long brown hair plaster against the side of my face. I was going to kill him!

Chris was infamous for forgetting dates and times but this was ridiculous. I asked him to meet me outside of Westminster tube station and he hadn't turned up! I was staying at Chris' flat for a week as I hadn't seen him properly in years. We were really close friends at school and he dated another friend of mine for two years. That was before she cheated on him with two different guys…

When he suggested that I came over to his, I jumped at the chance. I had only been to London once before and that was a theatre trip with school. I never got the chance to properly see London so this was my chance and it was going to be much more fun with Chris there!

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and sent Chris a quick text.

'Forgot me already Christopher? I'm disgusted! xx'

I shook my head as I continued to follow the directions that Chris sent me on Facebook Messenger a couple of days ago. I was warned under pain of death not to show anyone; he didn't want an army of fangirls following me to his apartment. It was weird to think that hoards of girls were going crazy about him, to me, Chris was just like a dorky brother to me!

I put my earphones in and shuffled my iPod as I still had a while until I got to Chris'.

I rolled my eyes as the 'Singing in the Rain' soundtrack rang through my ears.

"Bloody hilarious..." I grumbled as I trudged down the street.


	2. Come on Chris

My hands shook slightly as I knocked on the door; the cold was finally getting to me.

"Come on Chris…" I grumbled to myself.

It was bad enough that I was left to walk around London alone, was he really going to leave me standing here?

The door slowly opened to reveal a tall man with curly brown hair looking down at me. Great, I've come to the wrong house! Was this one of Chris' pranks? I wouldn't have put it past him! I felt myself blush with embarrassment as the man's bright green eyes scanned me.

"Can I help you?" the man spoke deeply yet calmly.

"Erm…" I stuttered, shivering "sorry… I must have… got… the…wrong…house"

"Viola?" I heard a voice calling from the other room.

I sighed in relief as a familiar face popped his head around the distant door frame.

Chris quickly walked towards me trying to disguise the amusement on his face. He hadn't changed a bit. His brown hair was slightly longer than before, with his fringe sweeping across his left brown eye. He was wearing a simple blue hoody that was zipped up and a pair of black skinny jeans.

"Don't grin at me Chris" I tried not to smirk "My entire body is numb!"

Chris rolled his eyes as he went to give me a hug but pulled back at the last minute.

"No offence, I just don't want to get soaked" he smirked at me.

"No kidding" I sniggered.

Chris grinned as he let me into the apartment, finally some shelter! He quickly nipped into the other room, leaving me and Chris' friend on our own.

"I'm PJ by the way" he smiled awkwardly at me.

"Viola" I awkwardly waved "Sorry, I should have introduced myself before"

"It's cool" he shrugged before holding his hand out to me "It's nice to meet you though"

"Nice to meet you too" I took his hand and shook it gently.

I tried to shake the uneasy feeling in my stomach as I felt my face warm up, it must be the heating in the apartment.

"Here you go" Chris re-entered the room with two red towels. "Have a shower and warm up a bit, we'll catch up afterwards"

"Thanks" I smiled "Where's your bathroom?"

"This door here" he pointed at the door behind him.

I gently took the towels from Chris and smirked to myself.

"Thank you Chris!" I beamed, pulling my friend into a hug. "You're so caring and considerate!"

"Ew, Viola!" Chris groaned "Get off me you fool!"

I pulled back to see Chris' hoody was absolutely soaked; my work here was done.

"Oh, did I do that?" I smiled innocently, opening the bathroom door, with my suitcase crawling behind me "That wasn't my intention at all!"

All I could hear was PJ laughing as I entered the bathroom.

"Hate you!" I heard Chris yell from the other side of the door.

"Love you too!" I yelled back.

* * *

><p>The annoyed thoughts that had clouded my mind had completely vanished as the hot water from Chris' shower cascaded down my body. Now I was finally here, I couldn't wait to spend time with my old friend and wandering around London like the obsessed tourist that I was!<p>

But what about PJ?

Would he think that I was taking over? I was only staying there for a week but I didn't want him to think I was taking Chris from him. I shouldn't have thought about it as visions of Chris' friend crept into my mind. I had to admit, PJ was pretty cute…

I internally slapped myself. I shouldn't be thinking about a guy that I had literally just met in that way, especially in the shower. It just made the situation pretty awkward and kind of creepy…

After I washed my hair I hopped out of the shower and quickly dried myself before changing into my red school leavers hoody and my dark grey skinny jeans. I tied my towel dried hair into a ponytail, the ends of my hair naturally wavy.

After putting the used towels in the laundry basket, I left the bathroom and followed the noise of Donkey Kong. I entered the lounge to find the two of them watching the TV. PJ was staring at the TV screen with his tongue sticking out slightly as he was in deep concentration. Chris got up off the sofa; his hoody now grey after I (purposefully) soaked his other one.

"Now I'll hug you" he beamed as happily pulled me in for a hug.

I laughed as he squeezed me a little too tight. It really had been too long!

"Sorry that I didn't reply" Chris apologised, "I only just put my phone on charge"

"No worries" I shrugged.

"I'll make it up to you" Chris shifted his eyebrows up and down, making me laugh "Pizza's on me"

"Did I hear pizza?" PJ's ears pricked up.

"I knew that would break you from your gaming trance" Chris rolled his eyes "And yes you heard correct"

"Awesome" PJ smiled happily to himself as he continued to play Donkey Kong.

"Right" Chris clapped his hands "I'll go and order the pizza and Peej will continue to be hypnotised by the GameCube. Why don't you go and unpack?"

"Sure" I smiled as my friend grabbed a takeaway menu off the arm of the sofa and ran out of the room.


	3. Bring it on

I opened the door to the spare room, dragging my suitcase behind me. The room had a single bed and a wardrobe, which was all I needed. I opened my suitcase and began to empty my belongings that included my clothes, a pair of converses, my make-up, my purple Game Boy Colour and charger, my phone charger and my Marvel purse.

"Knock, knock" a deep voice called from the doorway.

I turned around to find PJ leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey" I blushed as he entered the room.

He smiled at me as he took a seat on the end of the bed.

"I'm glad you're finally here" PJ leant his back against the wall, breathing deeply as he did "Chris hasn't shut up about you for weeks"

"Really?" I laughed as I put some of my clothes in my wardrobe. I had to admit, I had missed Chris too, and it had been far too long!

"Well, I guess it was you" he smirked "He said that an old friend of his was coming over, I didn't think it'd be someone like you"

I sat on the other side of the bed and crossed my legs.

"Someone like me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah" PJ shrugged "When he said an old friend, I assumed that he meant a nerdy, geeky, carbon copy of him"

I started to fidget with the straps on my hoodie; it was something I always did when nervous.

"Well" PJ laughed as he eyed my Game Boy "You're not a carbon copy of him at least"

I nodded and shrugged.

"This is where you've disappeared to" Chris walked in with his trademark cheeky grin "Pizza's on the way"

"Great" I smiled sweetly at Chris.

"Actually man" PJ stood up "I'd better head off, I better catch my train"

"Didst though not just hear me announce pizza good sir" Chris bellowed.

"I know" PJ reason "But I don't want to be late"

"Stay over" Chris shrugged "You normally do"

Ah. I had taken PJ's spot. Oops. I only met the guy five minutes and I have already got in the way of Chris and PJ.

"I'll stay on the sofa" I called, causing the two of them to look at me.

"That's sweet of you to offer" The corner of PJ's mouth rose slightly as he turned towards me "But if I was to stay over, I'd have the sofa"

"So you are staying?" Chris spoke hopefully; it was sweet how he spoke to PJ.

"Seeing as I have been pleasantly persuaded" PJ winked at me "I guess I'll stay"

"Wahoo!" Chris jumped up and down like an excited child. "A night of Crash Team Racing and Pizza awaits!"

"Sounds like the perfect night" I chirped.

"You play Crash?" PJ raised an eyebrow.

"This girl's childhood revolved around Crash" Chris placed his arm around my shoulder and gave me a squeeze.

"That good huh?" PJ grinned.

"Well, I don't like to blow my trumpet…" I giggled. "But now you mention it…"

"Okay" PJ laughed "Ready to take me on?"

I looked over at Chris who was smiling from ear to ear. We both knew that PJ would regret this decision.

"Bring it on" I challenged.


	4. KicktheStickz

Coco Bandicoot raced around the track with ease, speeding past Crash Bandicoot and Ripper Roo.

"Stop making me explode!" PJ snapped at Chris, as Ripper Roo threw another box of TNT at Crash.

"You don't normally complain when I make you explode!" Chris winked at PJ.

I was sat on the floor cross legged on the floor while the two of them were sat on the sofa. I sniggered at Chris' rude comment.

"You do realise you two are just making it too easy for me" I grinned as Coco nearly reached the finish line.

PJ and Chris eyed each other with a sly grin before looking at me.

Just before I reached the finish line, box after box of TNT were thrown at me, making Coco Bandicoot speed off course. Crash and Ripper Roo sped off happily towards the finish line, making the two boys laugh with glee.

"You bastards!" I yelled in annoyance.

"Relax Viola, it's just a game" PJ grinned at me, making Chris laugh.

"Two guys against one girl" I shook my head laughing "Not very fair"

"Hey, you used to be the expert" Chris retorted "I think you're losing your touch!"

I rolled my eyes and grinned to myself. I had missed Chris' teasing and it seemed that he behaved the same way with PJ. The night as a whole was brilliant, full of games and pizza. I couldn't think of a better way to spend a night.

"As fun as this has been" Chris yawned as he stood "I'm heading off to bed, I have the pleasure of dragging Viola around London tomorrow!"

"You certainly do" I laughed, stretching my legs which were cramping pretty bad due to the many hours of gameplay.

"I think you find **we **have the pleasure" PJ spoke up, smiling at me. "You're not leaving me here on my own all day"

Chris nodded and walked over to me and ruffled my hair.

"Night Viola" Chris laughed as I tried to sort out my now messy hair. "Night Peej"

"Night Man" PJ yawned.

He left the room, leaving me and Chris' friend alone again. I slowly stood up and stretched my aching legs.

"I'll leave you to it" I smiled before heading towards the door.

"It's only ten" PJ grinned at me "But I guess you have done a lot of travelling today"

I turned back to see PJ lying across the sofa, with a cute smirk on his face.

"I was going to bed because I thought you were going to sleep" I responded.

"I never said I was tired" PJ sat up and patted the space next to him. "I don't bite you know"

I unintentionally blushed at PJ's comment and took a seat beside him.

"So Vi" PJ grinned at me "How come you've come to visit Chris then?"

"I've been meaning to visit for a long time" I responded "But I've been busy with Uni, Chris has had YouTube to focus on. Now I've got some free time, Chris suggested a catch-up and I couldn't say no"

"You two were pretty close then?" PJ looked into my eyes. I couldn't get over just how green his eyes were.

"Yeah, really close" I smiled to myself, "We were practically inseparable. He'd always come over to mine and play video games and just generally have a laugh. It was great"

PJ sat quietly and smiled as I spoke about old memories of me and Chris. The expression on his face showed that he was paying attention and he laughed every time I mentioned something stupid that Chris did. I could feel my face warm up as his eyes never left mine.

"So…" PJ eventually spoke up "What happened between you two?"

"School ended" I shrugged "I moved to Birmingham to go to University and we kind of drifted I guess"

"So, who ended it? You or Chris?" PJ looked at me with confusion.

"Ended what?" I mused.

"Who broke it off between you?" He asked.

I burst out laughing, which increased PJ's confusion greatly. I ruffled my hair as I eventually composed myself.

"Chris and I weren't together" I responded. "Far from it"

"Really?" PJ laughed in disbelief "It sounded like you made quite the couple"

"No" I shook my head with a grin "Chris is like a dorky brother to me. That's how we always saw each other. Chris dated another friend of mine, that's how we met in the first place"

"Oh" PJ smirked "So this isn't an awkward ex meet-up then?"

"No" I laughed.

"Thank God" PJ leant back against the sofa "I don't feel so much like the third wheel now"

"Yeah right" I snorted "I'll be the third wheel, it appears that you two have got quite the bromance"

"Not you too!" PJ groaned.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know?" PJ quickly got up and grabbed his mac from his rucksack.

He opened the computer and logged onto YouTube. He typed Crabstickz into the search bar and Chris' channel popped up. I had watched some of Chris' videos but I hadn't seen them all. PJ scrolled down to find a video called 'KicktheStickz'

"KicktheStickz?" I glanced over at PJ.

"You'll see" PJ shook his head before playing the video.

* * *

><p>"Wow, okay" I laughed as the video ended.<p>

I turned to find PJ smirking at my response.

"I mean the comments are funnier than the video" I sniggered.

"Are you trying to say that we're not funny?" PJ looked at me with puppy-dog eyes.

"No" I rolled my eyes as I scrolled down the webpage. "But look, _'I bet they actually kissed when the camera was off' 'KicktheStickz is totally real!'_"

"Yeah" PJ leant over so he could see some of the comments "They certainly have crazy imaginations"

I internally shuddered as PJ's breath was tickling my neck. His arm was resting on the back of the sofa, making his arm lightly brush against the back of my neck.

"Wait until I tell everyone that I've spent the night with KicktheStickz" I sniggered "People will go nuts!"

I suddenly stopped and thought through what I've just said and turned beetroot.

"I didn't mean it like that!" I facepalmed as PJ roared with laughter.

"Well, people would definitely go nuts" PJ continued to laugh "just don't expect any rude photos to prove the hot night you had with KicktheStickz"

"Well, there were jalapenos on the pizza" I shrugged, making PJ snigger again.

I yawned and attempted to stretch as sleep started to settle in.

"On that embarrassing note" I stood up "I'm heading off to bed"

"Okay" PJ nodded at me with a devilish smirk "Try not to dream of me and Chris!"

"I'll try not to" I laughed as I headed towards the bedroom, I was definitely going to sleep tonight!


	5. To Adventure

I woke up to a variety of cuddly toys hitting me in the face.

"Hey, cut it out" I groaned, trying to avoid the attack of the teddy bears.

"See Peej" Chris stood beside my bed laughing at me "I told you so"

"Told him what?" I rubbed my eyes.

"I told Peej that you were scary first thing in the morning" Chris sniggered at me. "But he didn't believe me. He said you were to nice to be scary"

My stomach flipped after hearing that compliment from PJ.

"I didn't say that" a slightly blurry vision of PJ leant against the doorframe; his curly hair looked more wild as he had only just got up.

"So I am scary?" I grinned in his direction.

"No" PJ stuttered "I mean… I don't know… I need tea"

"Coming up" Chris bounded towards the bedroom door. "Coffee Viola?"

"Please" I attempted to tame my bed hair.

I reached my hand down to the floor and grabbed my large black framed glasses. Putting them on, I saw a clearer version of PJ smiling down at me.

"You wear glasses?" he asked me.

"Not normally, I stick to contacts" I shrugged "Me and glasses don't get on"

"That's a shame" PJ grinned "They really suit you"

"Thanks" A rush of warmth filled me. "But I know how clumsy I am, they'll end up falling off my face or something"

"You don't look clumsy to me" PJ said.

"You really don't know me" I laughed "I've lost count how many times I've tripped over my own feet"

"It's true" Chris laughed as handed PJ his tea "I thought I was bad but this girl is something else!"

I rolled my eyes as Chris took a seat next to me and playfully nudged my shoulder. I smirked as I nudged him back. We all then stayed in silence as we drank our drinks. I smiled as the heat from the coffee warmed my insides and I knew it'd only be a matter of time before the caffeine kicked in, ready for the day's events; whatever they were!

"Okay" PJ eventually spoke, "Seeing as I'm already up, I'm having the shower first"

"Fine, just try not to think of me in the shower" Chris winked at his friend.

"I'll try not to" he retorted sarcastically before leaving the room.

"Erm…" Chris looked at me awkwardly "You may be wondering why I say things like that with PJ…"

"Nah" I smiled at my old friend "I don't need to wonder, it's obvious you like PJ"

"No Viola" Chris laughed loudly "It's not like that"

"Oh but it is" I sniggered "It's clear that you're totally in love with him"

Chris just looked at me blankly for a few moments.

"Relax Chris" I giggled "I've been educated about KicktheStickz"

"Oh really?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah" I replied "PJ was telling me last night"

Chris nodded as he nudged me again.

"So" Chris coughed "You like PJ then?"

"Yeah" I smiled "he seems nice"

Chris giggled to himself like a child as he put his arm around me. I looked over to see Chris' brown eyes sparkling. He always acted like this when he was up to something.

"So you _like_ PJ?" he winked at me.

"Not in the way you're insinuating" I blushed.

"Rubbish" Chris wrapped his arm around me "You can't deny he's handsome"

"Aww thanks Chris" PJ yelled from the hall, making me laugh.

"Right, now Peej has eavesdropped on my true feelings for him" Chris winked as he patted my shoulder "Hurry up and get ready, we have Londoner Adventures to go on!"

"Alright Guvna!" I replied, imitating a cockney accent.

As Chris left the room, I quickly changed into my one shouldered red jumper with a white vest top underneath and my dark grey skinny jeans. I took my contact lenses out of the solution and slowly put them in, instantly giving me better eyesight. Grabbing my hairbrush out of my bag, I brushed it leaving it long and wavy. I put on my converses and grabbed my purse before heading out of the bedroom.

"Take your time" Chris huffed, zipping his green hoodie up.

"I was as quick as I could" I shook my head.

"Come on then" PJ was pressing buttons on his digital camera "To adventure!"


	6. Shut Up

Fortunately, it wasn't raining today. It was a picture perfect autumn morning with the sun shining brightly yet there was still a cold chill in the air. The pavement was covered in red, orange and yellow leaves, making the most simple looking street look artistic and beautiful.

Chris and I walked at a steady pace just chatting about old memories and having a laugh. I didn't have many friends at university so it felt really nice just to have a conversation with someone. I had my old housemate who moved to America to focus on her criminology degree, so sadly, the odd Skype call was all we had. Other than that, my other housemates were either trapped in their own rooms or they were out clubbing. Either way they wanted nothing to do with me.

"Do you remember when Sadie asked me out?" Chris asked smugly.

"If I remember rightly, I had to ask you out on her behalf" I laughed. "I didn't even know who you were back then"

"Yeah" he smirked "you went bright red"

"What do you expect?" I rolled my eyes "I felt like a five year old, telling a guy that my friend really fancied them"

"You sounded like one too" Chris laughed.

"It worked though" I shrugged.

"Yeah it did..." Chris mumbled "have you heard from Sadie?"

"No" I replied blankly "not since I found out why you broke up"

Chris grabbed my arm to stop me from walking.

"I'm sorry" he sighed "you and Sadie were close"

"Were being the operative word" I responded "don't apologise, she was the one that treated you like shit remember"

"I know but still" he grumbled.

"Still nothing" I spoke "she hated the fact I stayed friends with you that was her problem, she obviously wasn't worth it"

Chris just looked at the floor.

"Come on" I laughed, nudging him "you're killing my excitement here Chris, we're meant to be having fun Mr Tour Guide"

We continued to walk down the street, continuing to talk about times at school before suddenly being cut off mid-sentence at the sight in front of me.

PJ was covered in a dark grey trench coat and black skinny jeans. He was walking around happily down the street with his digital camera grasped in his hands smiling to himself.

"Is he always like that?" I asked.

"Always in his own little world?" Chris mused "yep, that's PJ"

I looked straight ahead again to find him filming his feet crunching the leaves that were on the pavement.

"I guess your answer to my question earlier is no?" Chris sniggered.

"What question?" I piped up, snapping back into reality.

"You can't deny that he's handsome" he poked my arm.

"Shut up..." I mumbled, trying to stop myself from blushing.


	7. Not All There

When PJ eventually stopped filming leaves (which was after about twenty minutes) we made it to the closest tube station. I went over and got an all-day ticket whilst the boys got their Oyster cards out of their wallets, huffing impatiently.

"You should have got an Oyster card Viola" Chris called. "Saves queuing up for tickets"

"If I lived in London I probably would" I shrugged.

"I live in Brighton and I have one" PJ responded.

"I don't come to London enough to have one" I spoke.

"Well I'm here" Chris laughed "So you can come here more often"

"I'll think about it" I grinned.

It was only a matter of time (after standing in the crowded underground) before we arrived to the Centre of London. The pure size of this city was completely overwhelming. I was not a tall person and seeing all of these tall buildings and the crowds of people made me feel even smaller! I slowly turned around to see PJ with his camera pointing in my direction.

"Just filming a fresh reaction to London" he explained before I had a chance to ask what he was doing.

I really didn't like having a camera shoved in my face but I just shrugged it off. There was obviously a reason why PJ was filming so I left him to it; it was his job after all. I smiled at the camera briefly before looking around our surroundings.

The three of us explored the sights of London, looking at Big Ben and the Houses of Parliament as well as admiring Buckingham Palace and Covent Garden. We went to Chinatown at lunchtime to have lunch at a Chinese restaurant before grabbing a bubble tea. I also got dragged into two different anime shops in Piccadilly Circus, which I didn't mind but Chris and PJ were jumping around the place like children in a sweet shop! We were in there even longer because PJ started chatting to the woman behind the till who ended going in the storeroom and emerging back out with two large carrier bags. PJ beamed to himself as he walked down the streets with his new possession, not telling us what was in his clutches.

"I think I need to by a pair of new legs" I groaned as I took a seat on the fountain outside of the National Art Gallery.

It was just beginning to get dark when we got to Trafalgar Square so the fountains were all lit up beautifully. The whole city was chaotic but at the same time it was breath-taking.

"You are such a wimp" Chris shook his head as he sat next to me.

"Hey" I snapped "I'm not used to walking so far in one day"

"Yeah" Chris grinned "I bet you live right next to the University"

"Um, yeah…" I mumbled, a dark cloud forming in my head.

I looked behind me to find PJ jumping and dancing around like a lunatic whilst pointing the camera at himself.

"He really isn't all there is he" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Nope" Chris responded "he's never tried to be normal"

"I didn't say it was a bad thing..." I smiled helplessly.

I looked back to find Chris grinning at me. It was an expression that said he knew what I was feeling and he knew I couldn't lie to him about it.

"Don't worry Viola" Chris put his arm around my shoulder " I won't breathe a word"

I could have denied it of course but seeing Peej so happy with himself as he continued to film, I just couldn't.

"Thanks Chris" I nudged my friend.

Chris smirked as he slowly stood up, stretching as he did.

"Come on Peej" Chris spoke high pitched "hometime"

"Ah man already?" PJ groaned.

"Come on Peej" Chris spoke even higher "who's a good boy? Who's a good boy Peej?"

PJ suddenly bolted in our direction, grabbing me in the process. Butterflies erupted from my stomach as his hands lightly touched my shoulders.

"You are so weird" I giggled.

"Woof" PJ barked.

"Good boy" I laughed, stroking the top of PJ's head.

"All you have to do now is tell him to go to bed and lie down!" Chris tittered in his Becca Hodgkiss voice.

"Chris!" Peej snapped as my embarrassment levels had reach crisis levels.

"Well come on then" Chris moaned "I'm freezing my balls off out here!"

PJ looked at me awkwardly before we both caught up with Chris, making our way back to Chris' apartment.


	8. Cardboard?

"Your tea sir" I announced as I handed a mug over to Chris, who was sprawled on the sofa, clearly tired from the day's events.

"Cheers" Chris grinned as he held onto his mug for dear life. "But I could have done that"

"Hey, you're already putting up with me" I answered "It's the least I could do"

It had gotten very cold when we made our way home from London. We would have gotten back quicker if Peej wasn't filming the London attractions when beautifully lit up. I didn't blame him for filming such beauty but I wished that it was a bit warmer.

I moved over to the windowsill and placed my mug there, still holding onto PJ's cup

"Nice choice of mug by the way" Chris looked towards the Sonic mug I had bought from the anime shop.

"Thanks" I laughed "You know I can't resist Sonic"

"Years of gameplay proved that" he smirked before looking at the other mug "I'd leave Peej's mug here if I were you"

"Why?" I glanced over at the bedroom door, where PJ had locked himself for hours and hadn't left since we got in.

"He's creating" Chris huffed "He doesn't like to be interrupted that's all"

"It's just a cup of tea Chris" I sniggered.

"Well don't say I didn't warn you…" Chris shook his head as he turned on the TV.

I shrugged off Chris' comment as I headed towards the bedroom which had been shut for hours. I hesitated before knocking on the door.

"What" a familiar voice droned with no amusement.

"Erm… tea break?" I answered.

"No thanks" he droned from the other side of the door.

"But I've already made it" I replied.

"I don't want it!" PJ snapped, surprising me.

I turned to see Chris giving me a look as if to say 'I told you so'

"Alright, no need to shout" I snapped back at the door.

I bent down and placed the mug in front of the door, if he wanted it he could get it himself.

As I went to head back towards the lounge, I flinched as I felt a warm hand grab mine and I was slowly dragged back towards the bedroom, nearly hitting PJ's cup of tea in the process. As I entered the room, I tripped over my own foot and fell backwards, landing on the floor with a crash.

"You really are clumsy aren't you?" PJ laughed.

I looked down the side of me to see PJ's legs either side of me. I turned tomato when I realised I had fallen on top of him.

"Sorry" I immediately sat up, trying to hide my embarrassment. "I didn't mean-"

I was cut off as I viewed the surroundings. All the cream walls were covered in silver and each wall appeared to have computer screens with multi-coloured buttons painted onto them.

"Wow" I breathed "It looks amazing in here"

"Thanks" PJ spoke quietly.

Shivers ran up my spine as I noticed that PJ was also sat up, his chest touching my back. I quickly stood up in a measly attempt to compose myself. Walking over to the closest wall, I touched the computer screen.

"Is this?" I enquired.

"Cardboard" Peej cut in as he jumped up, staring proudly at his work.

"Cardboard?" I smirked "You were carrying bags full of cardboard around London?"

"Never mock cardboard Viola" PJ tittered "It's a great tool when it comes to set design"

"So I see" I nodded with approval "So I'm sleeping in a spaceship tonight?"

"Indeed you are" he laughed before turning back to me "That's not a problem is it? It's just I came over here to film a video with Chris"

"Why would I mind?" I beamed "it looks brilliant"

"Thank you" PJ stood in front of me, his green eyes compelling me to look at him.

I quickly snapped back into reality as loud knocks were coming from the other side of the door.

"I'm coming in ready or not!" Chris called sounding like Becca.

Chris eagerly entered the spaceship, holding onto PJ's mug with a massive grin on his face.

"Looking good Peej" Chris wiped a fake tear. "Very space like"

"Thanks man" PJ smiled as he accepted the tea.

"I think this calls for a spaceship sleepover!" Chris announced, looking excitedly at the two of us.

"What do you think Vi?" PJ smiled handsomely at me.

"It's your ship captain" I smirked at PJ.

"Very well" he put on a posh and noble voice "a sleepover it is!"


	9. Controller

Spending the night in the spaceship was amazing! I felt like a kid again as I pressed the buttons on the screen on the wall whilst PJ was heroically fighting a space creature that looked eerily similar to our friend Chris.

"I'll tell you once more foul beast" PJ announced in a booming voice "leave me and my controller alone and I will let you live"

The creature snarled as he stalked closer to me.

"Give me what I want" the Chris Monster grinned in my direction "and I will leave you pathetic earthlings alone"

"I'm afraid I can't do that" PJ stood in front of me in a protective manor "you cannot take something that means so much to her"

"Let him have it" I spoke up.

Peej turned towards me with a look of confusion etched on his face.

"But Controller" he looked deep into my eyes "we must fight, we cannot let this slimy creature take what's rightfully yours"

"Hey, I'm not slimy!" Chris snapped.

"As slimy as he is" I tried not to laugh "we will be left alone if he wins, our lives shouldn't be put in danger over one thing"

"As long as you're sure, controller" PJ lightly stroked my shoulder.

"I'm certain Captain" I replied, trying not to blush.

"You mean, I can have it?" The alien peered at me.

"Yes" I said blankly, ignoring the look of disappointment of PJ's face.

Chris suddenly started to jump up and down on the bed with glee.

"I won the bed! I won the bed!" Chris sang in a teasing manner, the character of the monster long gone.

"Talk about ending the game quickly Viola" PJ shook his head at me.

"I ended the game because it's two in the morning" I yawned. "I do want to sleep at some point Peej"

"Indeed" Chris lay on the bed with a wide smile on his face "I'm sure the two of you will have a great time sleeping on the floor"

I shook my head as I moved my bag towards the sleeping space close to the bedroom door where a grey duvet and a black pillow rested. A bit of space away from that was a black duvet with a grey pillow which was where PJ was going to sleep. I had to try and ignore the fact that he would be sleeping near me.

"You're really going to surrender your bed?" PJ laughed as he headed towards the bedroom door.

"It's technically his bed" I laughed as I wandered towards the cupboard where my contact lens solution was.

"Yes it is" Chris bragged in a tired voice, just seconds before snoring his head off.

I grinned as I started to take my contacts out, it was a process that I hated but it gave me better vision so I couldn't complain.

"Erm... You don't mind if I get changed in here do you Vi?" PJ asked sheepishly "I can go to the bathroom instead you know"

"It's fine" I answered as my face started to warm up "my fingers are trying to remove my lenses from my eyeballs, I'm not paying attention"

"So you would if you weren't taking off your contacts?" PJ laughed.

"Shut up" I huffed.


	10. Whatever you say

After taking my lenses out, I stood still for a few minutes, giving PJ time to get changed. I didn't want to make the situation awkward by turning back at the wrong time.

"I'm done" he eventually spoke up.

"Does it normally take you that long for you to get changed?" I questioned.

"Nope" he grinned as sat up "I just wanted to see how long you would stand there"

I shot a dirty look at him before grabbing my white vest top and black shorts from my bag. I wandered over towards the door ready to head into the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Peej asked.

"To get changed" I answered, opening the bedroom.

"You don't have to leave you know" he answered back.

PJ ran his hands through his hair after he realised what he said. I could feel myself going red at his words.

"Oh man, that sounded so perverted!" PJ cried.

"Erm... Yeah, just a little bit" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Look" Peej stuttered "I'll turn over I won't look, it saves you exiting the spaceship that's all"

I shook my head and sniggered as I flicked the light switch, drowning the room in complete darkness.

"You don't trust me?" He spoke with amusement "or is it a case of a lack of self esteem?"

"Second one" I muttered as I slowly got changed into my pyjamas, the thought of getting changed in the same room as PJ made my head spin.

"Really? Why would you have low self esteem?" He enquired.

I quickly lay down and cuddled into the warm duvet. I turned so I was facing PJ, not that I could see as the room was dark. I had issues with my body image for as long as I could remember. I was always too fat or too ugly, that was just the way it was. To try and sort it out id go through drastic measures to sort myself out from constantly changing my hairstyles to forcing myself to be sick just to lose weight. Fortunately, I recovered from my bulimic period and I had never felt tempted to do it again. That didn't mean my self esteem had improved any. It was something that I never told anyone, not even Chris. There was no way I was going to talk to PJ about it...

"Let's just say that my body and I have never seen eye to eye" I snuggled deeper into the duvet.

I suddenly jumped as PJ turned on his torch on his phone, exposing a little bit of light between us. My heartbeat accelerated as PJ's bright eyes scanned me.

"Well I think you're an idiot" PJ grinned "your body has no reason to hate you and vice versa"

"Really?" I eyes folded together in confusion.

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with you Vi" Peej smiled affectionately.

"Whatever" I huffed, looking away from him.

"I mean it" PJ laughed, placing his hand on my arm. "Nothing wrong at all do you hear me?"

"If you say so..." I shook my head.

"I know you're not just going to accept it because I say so" PJ's voice turned more gravelly as sleep started to take over "but you should know I'm not saying it to try and make you feel better... I mean it"

My lips involuntarily curled into a smile as PJ suddenly fell into a slumber, his arm still touching mine.

"Whatever you say Peej" I grumbled as I slowly closed my eyes.


	11. Sleepyhead

My eyes wearily opened as the sunlight reflected on the tin foil that covered the walls, blinding me. Despite lying on the floor, I had a really good sleep and I felt very comfortable. That was until I felt something resting across my waist…

I blushed as I felt Peej's breath tickle the back of my neck. He was cuddled up very close to me which was weird as there was a considerable gap between us before we fell asleep. Part of me, a very large part of me, wanted to stay like this but I could imagine how awkward it would be for PJ to wake up and see how we were lying.

Slowly, I removed myself from Peej's hold, replacing myself with my pillow. I couldn't help but grin as PJ breathed in deeply, holding the pillow closer to him. I picked up my glasses off the cupboard and grabbed my large grey jumper out of my bag. Feeling the warmth of the jumper touch my skin, I tip-toed out of the room and descended towards the kitchen, making sure not to wake PJ or Chris.

Grabbing three mugs from the cupboard, I skidded over to where the kettle resided. I quickly scooped some coffee into my mug and placed teabags in PJ's and Chris'. It took a matter of minutes for the kettle to boil, making the kitchen fill with the rich aroma of coffee.

"Morning sleepyhead!" Chris yelled from behind me, startling me.

"Sorry if I woke you" I apologised as I finished making the cups of tea.

"It was the bed, not you" Chris replied, ruffling his bed hair "my back is killing me"

"Hey, you won it fair and square" I sniggered, handing him his mug "Besides, it's better than sleeping on the floor"

"Oh I don't know…" Chris winked at me. "You and Peej seemed to enjoy it"

"Excuse me?" I laughed awkwardly.

"I saw you two snuggling!" Becca Hodgekiss put her arm around me and shook me, nearly making me spill my drink.

"I don't know what you're talking about" my face started to redden.

"And putting the pillow in your place" Chris sniggered "Smooth moves Viola!"

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms, trying to ignore Chris who was grinning goofily.

"So…" Chris brought up after he sipped a cup of tea "you like him?"

"What?" I stared at Chris blankly.

"Well you both get on great, you seem to brighten up when you're near him and I caught you both cuddling this morning" Chris giggled like a teenage girl.

"It's not what you think" I answered "I woke up to find PJ there, he was asleep, he won't know it was me"

"Keep telling yourself that" Chris smirked "I won't say anything"

"Thank you" I smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Only because it'll be a matter of time when you'll admit your feelings to him" Chris winked.

"I hate you" I mumbled.

"Love you too" Chris laughed.

Chris and I headed back into the bedroom to find PJ sitting up, barely awake. His hair stuck up all over the place and he was still clutching my pillow.

"Ah look" Chris smirked "Sleeping Beauty's finally awake"

"Took his time" I laughed.

PJ turned and grinned in my direction.

"Is that tea I see you holding?" PJ groaned, his voice still gravely "Or am I hallucinating"

"Yep" I laughed, handing PJ his mug "Total hallucination"

PJ smiled brightly after taking a sip of his tea.

"It's a pretty vivid hallucination" PJ laughed.

I smirked and went to walk towards the bathroom; PJ tapped my arm, making me stop.

"Here" he said in an apologetic tone.

He placed my pillow gently in my hands.

"Sorry for taking it, I woke up cuddling it" PJ ruffled his hair. "I have no idea why its so strange"

I glanced over to Chris who was sitting on the bed with a wide smile on his face. He winked at me before finishing his tea. He wanted me to tell Peej and maybe this was the time to say that we were somehow cuddled up this morning…

"Ah there it is" I laughed, placing the pillow on top of my duvet "I did wonder why my neck was hurting this morning!"

"Oh right" PJ responded with a sheepish grin "Sorry about that"

"No worries" I smiled before grabbing my clothes for the day.

I attempted to ignore Chris' filthy look, his eyes burning into my back. Walking out of the bedroom, I headed straight into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

"Coward…" I grumbled before hopping into my shower.


	12. Talk to me

**Hi guys, sorry that it's been a while!  
>I wanted to finish some of my other stories before I continued with this one. Now that I have done that, it's full steam ahead with this one :) <strong>

**Thanks for the follows, favourites and reviews 3 **

* * *

><p>"Long time no see Viola!" a familiar friendly voice spoke from the laptop.<p>

"I know, it's been too long" I responded with glee.

On the screen sat my old university friend, Willow who was sat in a leather chair wearing a Jack Skellington onesie. Her black hair was tied into low pigtails and her green fringe covered her left eye. Her red lips smiled at me.

"How's things over in the USA?" I smiled at my friend.

"Pretty damn good" Willow beamed, "I love it here, you need to come and see me at some point Missy as you've been visiting other friends!"

"A ticket to London is a lot cheaper than a ticket to the States" I smirked, "As soon as I can, I will"

"You better" she retorted. "So, how's your school friend?"

"Chris is good" I smiled "Him and PJ are filming at the moment; I would have got him to come and say hi otherwise"

"No worries" she replied. "So… any chance of a London romance?"

"Not a chance" I instantly responded "Chris is like a dorky brother to me"

"I didn't mean Chris" she winked at me.

Willow laughed at me as I felt my face warm up.

"Well I do like PJ. He's nice but-" I replied.

"Funny?" she interrupted.

"Yeah" I smiled.

"Weird?"

"Very" I sniggered.

"Hot?"

"Yeah" I admitted, I didn't mind telling Willow.

"So why isn't there a chance?" Willow smirked at me.

"There just isn't" I answered "I don't want to make things awkward between PJ and Chris. Besides, he's not interested, I mean look at me…"

"Now you mention it you have you lost weight…" Willow spoke with concern "Have you been eating?"

"Yes Mum I've been eating" I rolled my eyes with a smirk.

"You haven't relapsed have you?" Willow gasped.

"Of course not, don't you think I would have told you?" I spoke.

Willow was the only one I told about my issues with eating. When I said I told her, it was more the case of she caught me red handed. Fortunately, she didn't judge, she dragged me kicking and screaming to the doctors and she was there every step of the way until I slowly but surely recovered.

"Viola?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I have!" I laughed. "I've just had a sandwich"

"She'll be having a proper meal later when Chris and I finish filming" a deeper voice called from behind me, startling the two of us.

"Make sure she does" Willow smiled at PJ. "So you must be Chris?"

"Erm… no I'm PJ" Peej held out his hand "Ah man there's a screen in the way. Handshakes are kind of pointless in this situation!"

"Yeah" I laughed "PJ this is Willow, Willow, this is PJ"

"Hi" Willow waved as PJ waved back.

"Erm Vi?" Peej glanced down at me. "When you've done here can I borrow you?"

Willow smiled wider as my face started to turn red.

"Course you can" my friend piped up "I need to get on with some work anyway. I'll speak to you soon okay _Vi?_"

"Speak to you soon" I tried not to smirk as Willow emphasised the nickname that Peej gave me.

"Nice to meet you Willow" PJ smiled widely.

"You too PJ" she smiled sweetly "Look after her"

"Will do" he saluted at the screen until Willow logged off the computer.

My heart was convulsing at an insane rate as PJ moved my laptop to take a seat next to me. His bright green eyes tried to read mine.

"How long were you standing there for?" I asked him, nerves taking over my vocal chords.

"Long enough" he spoke gently. "How long have you been suffering with an eating disorder"

"Had" I responded bluntly "You used the wrong tense"

"Sorry" PJ apologised.

"Don't worry about it" I shrugged "To be honest Peej, I don't want to talk about it…"

PJ's warm hand gently touched my forearm, sending a jolt through me.

"Talk to me" he soothed.

I sighed as I started to fiddle with the tags on my hoody.

"Please Vi" he sat closer to me his hypnotic eyes practically glued to mine. "Talk to me"


	13. Siren

My hands started to shake as PJ's gaze was still fixed on me.

"I don't know how to explain it Peej. I don't know how anyone can explain it" I shrugged, still fiddling with the tags of my hoody. "I said that my body and I had never got on. I guess it just got to the point that I was desperate for me to like my body and things got pretty bad"

"How long did you suffer before your friend found out?" PJ asked me softly.

I shrugged my shoulders. I genuinely didn't know. It was all a long and confusing blur now. All that I knew was that it was a long time.

PJ nodded at me as if he read my mind.

"Does Chris?" he went to ask.

"No" I cut in "He noticed that I lost weight but I told him it was over some medication. I didn't want to worry him and I don't want him to know"

"I wont say a word" PJ spoke seriously.

I smiled slightly, placing my hand on his briefly.

"But you recovered" PJ smiled slightly.

"Yeah" I nodded, "It took a while but I got through it"

"I'm glad" He grinned before taking my hand "You're a very beautiful woman Viola"

I rolled my eyes as I leant back into the sofa; butterflies were brutally attacking my stomach.

"Don't roll your eyes at me" PJ laughed "I mean it. You're beautiful and I think you need to realise that"

A silence crept into the lounge. I could feel my cheeks warm up as Peej sat closer to me.

"So…" he coughed "You think I'm hot?"

I changed from a light pink to a very dark red as PJ smiled wider.

"I said I was stood there for long enough" Peej sniggered.

"Erm… What did you want to borrow me for?" I stuttered.

PJ smirked at my subject change.

"Yeah, Chris and I have pretty much wrapped up filming but we thought it could do with another character… You fancy it?"

"You want me to be in your video?" I raised an eyebrow, not entirely sure why PJ would want me to.

"I'd like you to" his green eyes seemed to brighten.

"Okay then" I instantly replied, as if I was commanded to say that. "What do I have to do?"

"Well" PJ hopped off the sofa and grabbed a bag full of make-up before sitting in front of me once more. "We have gotten to the part where we have crashed and we just need an alien life form to try and take over the ship…"

"Ah right, so you want a grotesque alien monster kind of thing?" I grabbed the light green face paint and dark green eye shadows out of the bag.

PJ gently took the make up out my hands and moved them onto the floor. He reached into the bag himself and picked up silver face paint, different grey eye shadows, eyeliner and a lot of glitter. I quickly grabbed a bobble and tied all of my hair up so it wasn't in the way. He smiled at me as he carefully brushed some metallic face paint across my forehead.

"I was actually thinking more of the sexy Siren kind of alien creature" a small grin formed on Peej's perfect face.

"And you want me to do it?" I mused.

"Well it's either you or Chris in a wig" PJ teased, before applying glitter onto my face. "I think that you'll manage the role no problem"

I looked down to the floor and smiled to myself.

"Are you saying I'm sexy?" I sniggered.

"You said it not me" PJ's smile broadened as he started to draw on my face with eyeliner "Anyway, you were the one that said I was hot"

I went to move my head away but he held my head in place, his hand placed under my chin.

"Stop moving, I'm nearly done" he huffed as he added the finishing touches on my face.

I closed my eyes and kept them shut as PJ finished his work. I tried not to shudder as I felt PJ's breath lightly tickle my face. I was surprised my heart didn't overact and completely break down and I could feel my ears going warm.

My eyes slowly opened to find a shocked reflection looking back at me. PJ had been replaced with a mirror. My face was now a shade of silver with glitter scattered up my cheekbones. Small snake scales were drawn around my eyes. I took my hair down and let my dark wavy hair frame my new look.

"Ready Siren?" PJ appeared in the reflection next to me.

"I guess so" I laughed.


End file.
